


So Much For That

by jjongslasagnehair



Series: Prompt Fics [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Candies, Choi Minho - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, This is Bad, Tumblr Prompt, i rushed this, lee taemin - Freeform, prompt, you dont know how much pain i endured to write this piece of crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongslasagnehair/pseuds/jjongslasagnehair
Summary: Minho and Taemin go out to get candies after Taemin complains about not having enough sweet food to eat. Everything is going pretty well -  untildisasterstrikes





	So Much For That

**Author's Note:**

> Lets go
> 
> this sucks really bad rip
> 
> Inspired by those cute photos of 2Min in the rain  
and they have the umbrella?  
and taems hand is on mings waist?  
u know the ones 
> 
> **Prompt - Candies**

Taemin started to get less and less interested in the bland filler show that was currently playing on Minho’s TV. He didn’t see the point in having some random crappy soap opera run in-between the news and a movie. He had walked all the way to his boyfriend’s apartment to watch Spider-man: Homecoming and snuggle together for a while, but no, he had to sit through this for another 34 minutes. 

With an annoyed huff, Taemin stood up from the couch and stomped his way over to the kitchen to see Minho washing the dishes. They had eaten leftover spaghetti that Minho had sitting in his fridge while they watched the news. 

“Minhoooooooo,” Taemin whined, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and burying his face in his shoulders, “let’s go buy some candies to eat while we wait for the movie to start.” 

Taemin smiled as he felt Minho’s body shake a little as he let out a laugh, “But Taeminah, it's cold outside tonight,” Minho argued as he put the last plate onto the drying rack. “I don’t want you to get sick.”

“_Pleaseeee,_ it's not that bad, not like it’s gonna rain or anything,” Taemin complained, gripping onto his shirt tighter when Minho turned to face him, “besides, remember last time we watched a movie and had nothing to eat?”

Minho thought back to about a month ago, when they had gone to the cinema together. They only just had the right amount for 2 tickets and nothing else. No popcorn, no soda, _nothing._ It did kind of ruin the whole experience, so maybe Taemin was right. He didn’t feel like re-living that today.

“Okay, okay, we can go,” Minho gave in, smiling down at Taemin, who let out a little squeal of joy, “just let me grab a jumper and we’ll head out.”

About five minutes later, the pair were hand in hand making their way down the street. The closest store to them was a 7-Eleven, about a 10-minute walk away from Minho’s apartment. They laughed over the most random things, like how Taemin had accidentally stepped on a bug today but didn’t even feel bad. He hates bugs. 

Eventually, they made it to the small corner store. The lady at the cash register let out an audible sigh and put on a clearly fake smile as they walked in. Letting go of Minho’s hand, Taemin made a dash to the second aisle, the candy section. Within a matter of seconds, he had all sorts of bags cradled in his arms. M&M’s, Maltesers, gummy worms, snakes, even a box of Favourites. You could think of any party food and it would’ve been in Taemin’s hands right at that moment.

Smile wide on his face, Taemin walked out of the aisle to see Minho facing the drinks fridge. Hands still overflowing, he called out to him. When Minho turned around to see his boyfriend, he audibly gasped.

“Taeminah, there’s no way I can afford all that, just decide on one, babe.”

Taemin’s smile was immediately placed with a frown as he dragged himself back to the candy shelf. Oh well, he thought, he shouldn’t have expected Minho to say yes anyway. Placing each item back in their designated spots, he decided on keeping just the gummy worms. He knew that they were Minho’s favourites.

Taemin went back to the cash register to see Minho waiting for him. He put the packet onto the bench and cuddled into Minho’s side as the lady scanned it and said the price. Minho paid for it, and before no time they were out of there.

Making their way back to Minho’s apartment was going smoothly, the pair swinging their held hands happily... until Taemin felt something cold hit his forehead, something wet. He reached his free hand up to touch the spot where he’d been hit when he felt another hit his shoulder. 

“Uh, Minho I think it’s starting to rain.” He said, panicked.

“What?” Minho said as he stopped walking and stood completely still, waiting for a drop to hit him.

Approximately 3 seconds passed before Minho got what he was waiting for. It fell down onto his arm, before another one hit the top of his head. He heard Taemin let out a squeak as he was hit, too.

“Yeah- Okay we have to hurry up.” Minho said quickly, tugging on Taemin’s hand. 

Not even 2 minutes later, it was pouring down with rain, Minho and Taemin running down the street in order to get home as fast as possible. They were both drenched, but they were laughing together at their bad luck. 

After what seemed like hours, they made it back into the apartment building and into Minho’s room. They stood there for a while, dripping, until Taemin finally broke the silence, 

“So much for ‘It’s not gonna rain tonight’ huh?” he laughed, defeated.

“Yeah, I knew I should’ve bought an umbrella,” Minho replied, pulling off his shirt, “come on, you can borrow some of my clothes for tonight.”

When the two finally made it to the couch, all dry and warm, Taemin sat in Minho’s lap as he turned on the TV. The movie had started about 10 minutes ago.

“Typical.” Taemin huffed as he cuddled into Minho, annoyed.

All Minho did was pull the contents out of the wet plastic bag, the gummy worm packet, as Taemin expected, but also a carton of Banana milk. When he gave it to Taemin, his eyes lit up.

“Wait, when did you buy this?” he said, starting to open it. The cardboard was slightly damp from getting wet but luckily it was still holding together.

“While you were taking 8 hours to decide on what you wanted.” He laughed, watching as Taemin took a sip. 

Opening the gummy worm packet, he laid back a bit, holding Taemin tighter in his arms as they turned their attention to the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so I know this is bad but i have an excuse okay -
> 
> I was writing this, everythings going well  
until my entire text goes all funny? like it went all misaligned and im like ok gotta fix that.  
SO my dumbass CLOSED word, and opened it back up cause yeah, that'll fix it  
only to see that everything was erased save for like 70 words. 
> 
> I cried
> 
> anyway after that i really couldn't be bothered writing it again. This was majorly rushed. please forgive me OTL
> 
> ANyWay pt2, please give me pity kudos.....haha just kidding....unless?
> 
> lmfao im out-


End file.
